


Saving the Soldier from himself

by Krystalstar22



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Charmed, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/pseuds/Krystalstar22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy things happen when a certain fae queen, a captain, a soldier and a white lighter meet each other again after 70 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An old friend's dilema

Krystal awoke in a cold sweat like she did in most nights, but this night she was not alone. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the face hiding in the shadows. "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Come and give me a hug you." She said, walking towards the shadow, reaching up to stroke his cheek. She was curious though. Why had he just appeared after all these years? She closed her eyes a moment to try and stop the tears, but it was to no avail. She shook her head. 

"Why did you come back, Leo? Its been 70 years! 70 years of thinking you're dead you dumbass!" She half yelled, pulling him down for a hot kiss. She had no idea what he was now. A white lighter. An angel. Not exactly the most orthodox relationship, particularly since she's an immortal dark fae queen.

When JJ heard the scream from his room, he rushed to his mother. Shock crossed the young half fae's face as he saw her kissing someone. His mother never kissed anyone! It had always been just the two of them. He tilted his head, causing his blue shaggy hair to move into his eyes. He blew it away, eyes curious. "Um... mommy? I heard a scream. Are you okay?" He asked, and you could see that he vaguely remembered the man standing next to her. He had seen pictures of him all over her room along with ones of his uncle and father. Whoever this man was, his mother knew him well.

Krystal smiled, walking over to her son. "Oh, sweetness. Everything is fine. This is Leo Wyatt. He's the man who delivered you, and is an old friend." She explained, giving him a hug. JJ raised an eyebrow at him. While he fully well knew the story of how he was born, how could a mortal survive so long without aging? It wasn't normal.

JJ wasn't convinced. He tilted his head as he sniffed the air, trying to discern why this man hadn't aged. "A white lighter? How did you even get through our barrier?" He asked, a scoff to his voice. While he was usually quite friendly, he didn't trust this man. White lighters had never came here before, let alone the one who delivered him. He was suspicious of this random drop in, even if inside his heart he could sense the man meant no harm.

Krystal raised an eyebrow. "You're a white lighter, huh? That's fitting." she admitted, moving the hair off her shoulder flippantly as she sat in her nearby desk chair. Krystal had long since suspected that was the reason he had never appeared to her after his death in the war. Leo had been a heroic man and medic back in the days of the 107th regiment. She still loved him though, him being the only one left to comfort her after the death of her fiancee and best friend. She had long since hoped she would see all three of them again, despite knowing that as an immortal, she never would.

Leo cleared his throat, shuffling a bit under JJ's suspicious gaze. He knew the younger man did not trust him. He looked him up and down, a slight nervous smile on his face. "He looks just like him, blue. Bucky would be proud." he said as he ran a hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with the younger man, who's eyebrow raised. Now JJ was even more curious of this ma. What could he know of his father? His mother had never mentioned them being close, but then again, she'd never really talked about his father. She always said it was to painful.

Leo shifted a bit more before he cleared his throat once again. "I came here because I need your help Blue. You're the only one who can help me save my new charge. He's been imprisoned and brainwashed for the last 70 years. You're the only one who can reverse that." he explained, and the expression on his face told he knew more than he was saying. He wasn't allowed to say who this charge was. The elders had specified that Krystal had to find out for herself who he was. She wasn't just his next target, but also his former fiancee. Bucky was alive, trapped in the grip of a hidden in plain sight HYDRA.


	2. Old Alliances and New Ones

Leo ran a hand through his hair again. "Do you still keep that penthouse in New York blue? We'll be needing to use it. It will be the easiest way for my charge to find you. Your name has been put on a hit list now that Steve is a fugitive, and HYDRA is exposed in SHEILD." he told her, watching as her eyes go as wide as saucers. She had never imagined Steve could survive from being frozen somewhere in the Arctic. She had guessed wrong about both the serum and her magic protections on him. Things were about to get very interesting. 

"Stevie is alive, Leo?" came her reply, the curiosity in her voice evident. This was something even she could not have predicted. While she knew the serum had had an amazing effect on her best friend, it had never occurred to her to go looking for him. After her 3 closest friends deaths, she couldn't handle living in the mortal realm anymore. Every corner of the city reminded her of them, and it had taken a toll on the pretty Fae's soul. She had been grieving to much to even think of looking for the good captain. 

Meanwhile, Steve was with one Natasha Romanoff, trying to evade the sight of the HYDRA agents disguised as SHIELD. Neither of them yet knew the truth. They stood in an apple store, Natasha typing furiously on a laptop, a small flash drive attached to it. "We're scouting out honeymoon spots!" she lied to the man as he asked if they needed help, and You could see the visual grimace on Steve's face as he said two simple words. New Jersey. It was as if some of the proud Brooklyn raised boy in him died a little inside. When he saw the coordinates though, his face grimaced again. This time it was for a different reason though. He knew this place all to well. it was the place he was sent for basic training back during the war. The place he became the Captain. 

The two of them hot wired a truck and drove off, landing right where Leo had said they would be. The elders had told him enough to know just were to drop Krystal to help her best friend. JJ stayed behind, preferring not to shock the good captain during this time of already heightened emotions. "Stevie!" was what the man would hear as she simply appeared in a rush of dark blue sparkles, His eyes widening as he almost dropped his shield with a loud clang. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly, a smirk on her face. He would know that face all to well. She already had a plan.

Natasha tilted her head. Who was this woman? Could they trust her? Was she an agent in disguise? She didn't know, but she didn't quite feel right about her. Something was off. What the Black Widow wouldn't know though was that her unease was simply due to the woman being of the dark court of fae. Humans with enhanced senses could tell she was different, though they wouldn't know why. It was a trick of the glamour. 

Natasha crossed her arms. "Can we trust this woman, Steve?" she asked with a tilt of her head, Steve nodding. He knew Krystal as well as he'd known Bucky. She would never do wrong to him. "Krystal is my my only friend aside Peggy still alive. She would never work for the other side. It took Bucky from her. Dark fae hold grudges." it was his simple matter of fact answer, but you could see in his eyes his unyielding trust. He knew better than to every think that she would ever betray him. If she did, it would mean her death. Fae cannot lie, and she had promised never to do anything to hurt him no matter what. Breaking that promise would be lying, and she would instantly die. It was one of the things that made fae unique, aside their long life span. 


End file.
